Arc of Magic (DeathGr)
Arc of Magic (魔法 アーク, Mahō no Āku) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic which is said to be one of the magics closer to , revolving around the manipulation of the magic energy found everywhere in the world around the user. Description Arc of Magic is one of the first magics ever developed and due to its capabilities it is considered one of those close to The One Magic which is considered the source of all magics. This magic allows the user to become one with the eternano that flows in unimaginable quantities in nature, with eternano being what composes magic power in general and in order for this magic to be used, a user must first empty their self from any emotion and flare their magic power and letting it spread over the area they are in while also attracting the ambient eternano to their own body for a certain time. The reason that this process must occur is due to eternano coming from living beings, carrying leftover thoughts and feelings and so the user will have to become one with an ocean of feelings and once they manage to empty themselves from their own feelings, their very mind and soul is drown to that sea in order to give it purpose and once the synchronization is done, it will be shown in the user having an ethereal appearance. Now that the user has become the driving force of the natural eternano, they can do things such as directing the flow to one or multiple targets in order to replenish their power or strengthen them and their spells, create constructs and beings from pure magical energy etc. Also, users have the power over the elements themselves, being able to cause any natural phenomenon easily and also unleashing every possible element by either having the eternano take the property of one or multiple ones around the user or forcefully transmute it by imagining the property they want the eternano to take. That last part also showcases the last and extremely potent ability of this magic; by imagining the structure or motion the eternano will take, a user can create their own spells as long they have a proper understanding of what they want to achieve. Arc of Magic is considered one of the predecessor magics of Enchantment and was abandoned for it due to enchantment only needing proper magic energy control and a clear image of the result needed to happen for a temporal duration. Weaknesses Despite its potent power, Arc of Magic has some weaknesses. The first and most vital is that if the user lets their emotions resurface and get the best of them, then the synchronization will be undone while the user will be afflicted with a momentary pressure due to the eternano paths that were altered flowing violently to the user's location in order to flow properly again. Also, a user is unable to control Holder Magic due to the eternano being contained while finally, users cannot absorb magic energy from humans unless it's cases like Magical Aura were magic energy is leaking. Finally, while users can make themselves or others stronger, there is a limit to how much raw natural eternano can be absorbed by the body, with users ending up straining their body and magic reserves when they absorb more magic energy than they are capable of, but there is a way to overcome it.This magic is considered one of the most difficult to use, let alone master, due to the difficulty of many who try to utilize it both controlling their self and understanding the eternano and nature around them. Notable Spells *'Magic Revival'(魔法の復活,Mahō no Fukkatsu): It's a spell which let's the user to regenerate their magic power or that of their allies by directing the natural flow of eternano to the body, but this spell can be used numerous times within the day safely only when the user's or the target's magic levels are at 1/4 of their original amount. *'Elemental Aegis'(元素のイージス,Genso no ījisu): An advanced spell in which the user begins by gatheting natural eternano and commanding it to both change shape and properties, with the user ending up creating a cross shield of orbs and lines of the classical elements and in the middle lies an orb of lightning Any spell or spells that belong to the shield's elemental composition will be influenced by the user's soul which is infused to the shield's elements, ending up being absorbed into it. A user can also unleash the stored magic power into a chaotic torrent made from the five elements while they can make the shield be composed from other natural elements if they so desire. *'Ether Meal'(エーテル食事, Ēteru Shokuji): A spell that allows the user to absorb the magic of others via spells. The user, after having become one with the natural eternano and are against one or multiple spells, they merely need to will the attraction and decomposition of the incoming spells and once a spell is washed in the natural eternano that now carry the user's will, they will be attracted to the user and slowly be decomposed and absorbed. *'Spell Seal'(スペルシール, Superushīru): A user, after a spell has been utilized, gathers the leftover eternano and magnifies it until they fire a beam to the caster. This beam is actually the eternano and essence of the spell used in reverse and once the caster is hit, they are enveloped in an aura of it that prevents them from casting said spell for a certain amount of time. Category:DeathGr Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic